DLC (Fallout 3)
Firma Bethesda Softworks wypuściła pięć downloadable content (DLC) (z ang. zawartość do pobrania) do gry Fallout 3. Dodatki te były wypuszczane pomiędzy styczniem, a sierpniem 2009 roku. Cenega wydała pierwsze cztery dodatki w wydaniu pudełkowym. Edytor gry Falout 3 G.E.C.K., został wypuszczony w grudniu 2008 dla wersji PC. Historia Publikacji Wydane zostało pięć dodatków (Operacja Anchorage, Dzióra, Broken Steel, Point Lookout oraz Statek-matka Zeta). Każdy dodatek dodaje nowe zadania, przedmioty, profity itp. Aby zagrać w te dodatki trzeba zainstalować najnowszy [[Fallout 3 patches|patch do Fallout 3]]. Pierwsze cztery dodatki zostały wypusczone na Xbox'a 360 oraz dla Games for Windows Live pomiędzy styczniem, a czerwcem 2009. Niedługo zostaną wydane także dla wersji PlayStation 3 zaczynając od Broken Steel pod koniec września 2009, następnie Operacja Anchorage oraz Dziura mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Dodatki na wersje PS3 będą możliwe do ściągnięcia poprzez Playstation Store lub jako wersję pudełkową Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition która będzie wydana w środku października 2009 dla PC, PS3, oraz 360 (polska wersja PC w marcu 2010 roku). Ta edycja ma zawierać wszystkie pięć dodatków i kosztować $59.99 US dla PS3 i 360, oraz $49.99 US dla PC. Statek kosmiczny Zeta nie będzie dostępny w żadnej wersji pudełkowej oprócz Game of the Year. Lista Dodatków ''Operacja Anchorage'' Wejdź do militarnej symulacji i walcz w największych bitwach Fallout'a: Odzyskanie Anchorage, Alaska. Twoimi przeciwnikami będą Chińscy najeźdźcy. Operacja Anchorage została wydana 27 stycznia 2009 dla PC oraz Xbox 360 i kosztuje 800 Microsoft points ($10 US). ''Dzióra'' , zlokalizowany w górnej dzielnicy Dzióry]] Udaj się do przemysłowego miasta bandytów zwanego Dzióra, zbudowanego na ruinach Pittsburgh'a, oraz zdecyduj o losach jego mieszkańców. Dzióra został wydany 24 marca 2009, dla PC i Xbox'a 360, oraz kosztuje 800 Microsoft points ($10 US). ''Broken Steel'' , patrolowana przez Piekielnego żołnierza Enklawy w dodatku Broken Steel]] Dołącz do Bractwa Stali i oczyść Stołeczne Pustkowia z Enklawy raz na zawsze. Dodatek ten kontynuuje przygodę, zaraz po zakończeniu fabuły, głównego zadania. Broken Steel zwiększa także maksymalny lvl z 20 do 30. Broken Steel został wydany 5 maja 2009, dla PC i Xbox'a 360 i kosztuje 800 Microsoft points ($10 US). ''Point Lookout'' ]] Udaj się na bagna w Point Lookout i odkrywaj Fallout'owy odpowiednik Point Lookout State Park, bagna poza Stołecznymi Pustkowiami które nie zostały trafione przez bomby, oraz wyglądają jakby świat o nich zapomniał. Point Lookout został wydany 23 czerwca 2009, dla PC i Xbox'a 360 i kosztuje 800 Microsoft points ($10 US). ''Statek-matka Zeta'' .]] Statek kosmiczny Zeta jest piątym dodatkiem, wydanym w Sierpnia 2009 dla PC i Xbox'a 360 i będzie kosztować 800 Microsoft points ($10 US). W dodatku Statek-matka Zeta, Obcy namierzyli sygnał nadawany ze Statku Zwiadowczego Theta. Gracz zmierzy się z obcymi i zostanie porwany na pokład ich statku matki. Gra Offline Ważne: Zanim zabierzesz się za ustawienia, zmień w opcjach folderów ustawienie widoczności ukrytych folderów. Bezpieczniejszą alternatywą jest uruchomienie aplikacji "Uruchom" z Menu Start i skopiowanie i wklejenie ścieżek podanych niżej które zaprowadzą cię bezpośrednio do folderów. Podczas gdy Games for Windows Live wymaga od ciebie żeby być online podczas gry w DLC, możesz znaleźć pliki dodatków w następujących folderach: * C:\Documents and Settings\Your User Name\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * C:\Users\Your User Name\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista & Windows 7) Jeżeli przeniesiesz je do folderu Fallout 3\Data, będziesz mógł grać w te dodatki bez aktywacji Games for Windows Live de:Fallout 3 Add-Ons en:Fallout 3 add-ons es:Complementos de Fallout 3 fr:Extensions de Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 add-ons lt:Fallout 3 DLC nl:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen pt:DLCs do Fallout 3 ru:Дополнения Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 add-ons uk:Доповнення Fallout 3 zh:Fallout 3擴展包 Kategoria:Fallout 3 DLC Kategoria:Fallout 3